


Seperate

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [22]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: They were still separate beings, despite the fusion, and wanted to be acknowledged as such.





	Seperate

They went together so well that sometimes people forgot that they were indeed separate beings sometimes. Of course that wasn't helped by their constant fusing into Garnet.

When they were unfused people saw them as Ruby-and-Sapphire instead of Ruby and Sapphire. When one was seen alone, the first thing that would be said would always be a worried, "Where is Ruby? Where is Sapphire?"

Garnet too would just be seen as them, instead of as herself.

Together, they all wanted to be seen as separate beings in their own right, but at the same time, they wanted to be Garnet.


End file.
